This invention relates to methods and apparatus for cutting vegetation and the like, and more particularly relates to improved methods and apparatus for cutting vegetation with a flexible non-metallic cord member.
It is well known to cut or mow grass, weeds and other vegetation with a moving flail-like member, and it is now well known to employ a flexible non-metallic cord member for the purpose of cutting vegetation located in places which are inaccessible to apparatus employing a rigid steel blade. In particular, the trimmer which is marketed in various forms under the trademark WEED EATER, and which is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,967; 3,826,068; and 3,859,776; is now widely known and used for this purpose.
This invention relates to an improved cutting assembly in the form of a rotary head for a rotary edger, trimmer or the like. The preferred embodiment in the form of a portable hand-held type mowing and edging tool wherein the cutting element is safe in most uses and avoids the hazardous conditions created by prior art devices.